Warrior Tribe Fanalis
Warrior Tribe Fanalis (戦闘民族ファナリス, Sentō Minzoku Fanarisu) is the 6th Night of the Magi anime's first season and the 6th Night overall. Summary In order to reach Balbadd, Morgiana has been traveling with Leila and Sahsa, whose caravan she has joined. But a band of thieves - allied with a slave merchant - has settled itself on the direct road to Balbadd, which is the road they're on. Synopsis While Sahsa and Leila are selling their produce, Morgiana arrives to deliver one huge load. Later, Morgiana thanks both Sahsa and Leila for helping her and informs them that she is heading to her homeland to honor her savior's wishes. In town, the group see how empty the town is due to the bandits. Leila bumps into a slave trader, Fatima, and Morgiana glances at the group of slaves following Fatima. Later that night, Morgiana wakes up from a nightmare where Jamil is hunting her down and binding her with chains. Leila tries to comfort Morgiana and gives her some medicine. She explains that Sahsa saved her life and a mysterious boy helped her save her caravan. Upon hearing Leila, Sahsa teases Leila and remarks how she's a kind hearted person. Next day, the head of caravan informs Morgiana that they are taking another route, and he cannot take Morgiana back to her homeland since the bandit's fortress is blocking the other path. At the bandits' hideout, S Nando chats with Fatima while Morgiana makes her way to their home base. She jumps down and makes a little announcement. Thinking she's a small threat, one man gets too close to Morgiana, and he gets punched in the gut by Morgiana. As Morgiana beats up the bandits, L Nando tries to attack her, only to receive Morgiana's powerful kick to the face. Watching Morgiana, Fatima falls in love with Morgiana's sheer strength and enhanced speed. He sends a crow that tears into Morgiana's shoulder; Morgiana succumbs to the toxin and collapses. In another nightmare, Jamil whips Morgiana ferociously, and she wakes up near a scared child, Nadja. When Nadja asks Morgiana what will happen to them, Morgiana's explanation makes the little girl cry. Comparing Nadja to her, Morgiana tries to cheer her up and tells her that they will bust out. Back in town, Leila realizes Morgiana is missing, and she sees the head of the caravan assembling a small group. In Morgiana's cell, she finds out that Nadja has a fever. She tells Fatima, who decided to feed Nadja to his hyenas by dangling Nadja from a pole. Morgiana watches in horror as the child is about to be killed. Then, she hears Goltas' voice urging her to fight back, and she jumps high in the air. After she destroys the ankle cuffs by banging them against the metal plate, she unleashes a devastating shriek that scares the hyenas. Releasing the tigers, Morgiana jumps into the fray and brutally smashes the tigers one by one. She leaps towards Fatima and demands the keys. Fatima objects to how Morgiana showed him pity. Morgiana frees the slaves, and Nadja reunites with her parents. In the crowd, Aladdin calls over Morgiana and explains that the bandits had ambushed the caravan. Outside of the bandits hideout, Leila's group heads towards the base only to see Ugo popping out. After things settle down, Aladdin snuggles his face into Sahsa's bosom, and the head of the caravan remarks that how one can bump into friends everywhere. After a night of celebration, Aladdin and Morgiana head towards Balbadd, and Aladdin asks Morgiana if he can call her Mor, which Morgiana lets him. Characters In Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Manga & Anime Differences *Fatima's name is revealed in the manga as well as his origin story. However, in the anime, both his name and background are never shown. *'Manga Only Scene: '''The bandits try to smoke out the slaves. *Interestingly, the anime did not give an explanation about the special ankle cuffs for Morgiana. *'Scene Alterations: '''The manga has Nadja in a cage with hyenas, and the scene occurs at night. Whereas in the anime, it occurs during the day, and Nadja is hanging from a pole above the hyenas without a cage. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Morgiana Arc